1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image scanner apparatus capable of reading information electrically written in a recording medium on a script to be scanned. The present disclosure further relates to a non-transitory computer readable recording medium that records a program.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an image scanner apparatus (image scanner), which includes a carriage including antennas arrayed in a main-scanning direction and is capable of reading information electrically written in a small-size recording medium on a script to be scanned.